Conventionally, in hair care devices, air taken in through a suction port is fed toward a discharge port by a rotating fan, and a filter is provided near the suction port in order to prevent dirt, dust, hair, and the like from being taken in through the suction port.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a hot air blower mounted with three filters between a suction port and a fan. Of the three filters, a first filter is provided at the suction port, and a second filter is provided within a main body of the hot air blower, with both filters being removable. The second filter has a lower aperture ratio than the first filter provided at the suction port, so as to be able to trap fine foreign matters. A third filter is fixed between the second filter and the fan so that in the case of removal of the first and second filters from the hot air blower, a finger or the like is prevented from contacting the rotating fan. In this manner, safety at the time of filter removal is ensured.